


The Prince and the Queen

by CalsLaundry



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Sub Loki, dom reader, loki in lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalsLaundry/pseuds/CalsLaundry
Summary: -“You’ve been such a good boy for me too; you dressed up so nice, and you’ve kept so still.”His breath becomes harsher and his hands raise to touch you, though with a quirk of your eyebrow, he drops them.“Please let me touch you, my queen.”“No.”Loki is a very good sub for the right queen.





	The Prince and the Queen

He is a sight before you.

With his blindfold on, he can’t see how you admire him. He’s on his knees, legs covered to the thigh in lace topped stockings. They’re connected to a garter belt, one of emerald green with lace at his hips, and the rest of him, crotch included, remains entirely uncovered, save for a thick leather collar with a ring in the middle. The blindfold is a simple one, a soft one, and it keeps his hair away from his face in the process. Though, the temptation to gag him is very strong when he already looks so vulnerable. 

“Darling…” The word comes out breathy; he knows you’re watching him.

“Yes, my prince?”

“Please...” 

“Please, what?” 

“Please, my queen.” 

“That’s better, keep going.”

“Please let me see you, my queen.”

With a quick kiss to his nose, one he tries to chase, you push his blindfold up and let it fall somewhere beside you.

“Darling, you are beautiful.”

You’re naked before him, and you don’t miss the way his eyes drop over you and stops between your legs.   
You hold back a soft smile at his words.

“I can say the same about you, my love.” 

His eyes don’t leave yours; you have his full attention.

“Now, to what should I treat my charming prince, hmm?”

Your fingertips trail a soft, goosebumped path up his thigh, and he offers a shuddering gasp, but he doesn’t speak.

“You’ve been such a good boy for me too; you dressed up so nice, and you’ve kept so still.”

His breath becomes harsher and his hands raise to touch you, though with a quirk of your eyebrow, he drops them.

“Please let me touch you, my queen.”

“No.”

He nods, but stays staring up at you. You drop to your knees in front of him, though you keep your back straight to remain above him. 

“I could touch you, my prince.” 

With a single finger, you tease a line from the base of his cock to the tip, and he lets out the quietest moan as you do.

“Don’t hold back, little prince,” You kiss the corner of his mouth, “I want to hear everything my boy has to offer.” 

With that demand, he moans become sinful, echoes of the absolute pleasure he finds in you. 

Another soft touch and he whimpers your name, and when you grasp his length, it turns to a moan. His pleads return, and he reaches for you but with a quiet “ah-ah”, he pulls it back. 

“Why don’t you stand up, baby?”

You stand, and you hold your hands out to help him.

Standing, he’s taller than you, but he looks down at you with utter reverence. 

“So well behaved tonight.”

The smallest, most proud smile crosses his lips, and he looks so sweet. 

“I want to treat you, my prince, hands behind your back”

He folds his arms behind his back, and you stand on your toes, fingers in his hair and chest against his, and you kiss him. It’s so gentle that he lets out some soft hum of a noise. 

“Step backwards, darling, until you’re on the bed” 

He obeys, and as he lays back, his hair fans against the bed. 

One knee at a time, you straddle him.

“Such a beautiful prince, I’m so lucky to have such an angel all to myself.”

His cheeks flush, and you feel his cock twitch beneath you. His fists clench at the sheets.

“Maybe I shouldn’t make you wait anymore”

“Please, my queen” 

The aching desperation in his voice is too much, and you crawl up his body until your hips are over his face. You feel a breath against you, and you hold his hair; 

“Remember to be polite, little prince”

“Please may I taste you, my queen? You smell  _ delicious.” _

“Yes, you may.” You can’t hide the smile in your voice.

“Thank you, oh thank you”

It’s barely a whisper before his tongue slides between your lips, flat and wide with soft motions that build and twist to a perfect suckle against your most sensitive place. Each moment has you quivering and moaning, and for each sound you offer, he has a smirk on his lips.

Your trickster may be underneath you, but still he’s certain he can turn you soft. 

You reach back, since his focus is on your sweet juices, and you grasp his erection softly. He gasps against you and you pause.

“If you stop, I stop, darling”

He hums against you and resumes his motions and you do the same.

His moans feel gorgeous, they send a vibration through you, some soft feeling that you can’t find anywhere else, but you feel your release coming too close. You let his length go and raise your hips too high for his lips to follow.

“Careful.”

He returns to his space, though his impatience is evident in his jaw. 

You lean back on your ankles, and reach between your bodies to stroke his cock again.

“Tell me what you want”

“Please, I need to be inside you, darling”

That same desperation laces his voice and you can’t resist him any longer. You line him up with your entrance and lower yourself with a painfully slow pace that makes him groan, and you stop.

“Behave yourself, or you won’t feel me inside any time soon.” 

“I’m sorry, my queen” 

You lower yourself until only the tip slips in. With each slight drop of your hips, his pitch gets higher, and when you’re fully seated, he lets out a hiss.

You rise and fall at a steady pace, though Loki’s breaths are so quick and harsh, it sounds like you’re far more eager. He tries to keep his hips still; you can see the effort in his face and his fists are still twisted in the sheets.

“Can you behave if I let you touch me?” 

He hesitates. At least he’s honest.

“Hands above your head, my love” 

He obeys, and you hold them as you move your hips again. You ride him with slow languid movements, and he groans at each one. The way his fingers curl into your hands make it clear he can hardly contain himself.

“Talk to me”

“I want to fuck you”    
It comes out of him as a thick growl, and with a smirk, you lead his hands to hold your hips. He watches them then you, as if to gauge just what he can do. Before he can take the reins, however, you grasp his jaw and force his eyes back to you.

“One wrong move and I stop” 

He opens his mouth to retort, but you’re quicker; “And I have no issue putting a little cock cage on you” 

He quietens, cheeks flushed but with arousal rather than temper. He nods and moves to kiss the palm of your hand, and you roll your hips. His fingertips dig into your hips, his jaw clenches, and his eyes rove over you as if trying to drink in every drop of you. That alone tips you toward a height of ecstasy, and you plant your hands at either side of his head to support yourself.

“Darling, you look so eager to finish” 

He nods his response. 

“Where should I let my lovely boy finish?” 

He groans, and that same grip becomes vice like. You lean in close, and offer a small peck to his lips before you whisper against them;

“I think I know just what you want.”

You push yourself down against him, until every inch fills you, and you consider a reward.

“You know, you’ve been so good. Maybe you deserve a reward.” 

He doesn’t move, careful not to break any rules.

“Get on top of me, Loki” 

The words are a bare whisper in your throat but he hears every syllable. You’re under him, but you know you’re still in control. You can still see that hint of vulnerability. 

“May I?”

You nod with a small squeeze of his shoulders, and he rolls his hips at a pace that makes you want to beg. Any other night, you might. But tonight, you cup your hand on the back of his neck to pull him to you and you demand he move faster. His hips snap, and the soft slap of skin on skin fills the room. He buries his face in the crook of you neck, and your hand moves to tangle in his hair. His breaths are tinged with little whimpers, and the sound is so endearing and so arousing at the same time.

“You’re so good, darling, you feel amazing.” 

He moans against your neck in response.

“Make me cum and you can fill me up.”

He nods in your neck, and you feel his soft kisses. They’re cheeky and unallowed, but his pace changes and one hand roams down between your legs, and you can’t quite bring yourself to punish him. 

He rubs your clit with a sloppy enthusiasm, and you find yourself once again trying your best not to beg him. But it’s almost too much. You moan his name, his praise, everything you can think of as you get closer, until the stiffness in you snaps and you finish with another cry of his name.

But his hips persist, and over the pounding of your heart, you hear him repeating “please” over and over.

“Cum for me, Loki” 

He obeys.

His moan his high pitched and desperate as he stills in you, and you pull him close as his cum fills you to the brim. 

Exhausted, you turn together and cuddle close, though the feeling as he leaks out of you is not the most pleasant. 

“You did wonderful, my love”

He doesn’t speak, only lays beside you, mouth agape and eyes closed, and catches his breath and reaches for you.

“You should take over more often, my queen. Though I’m not sure I’m quite built to take such orders”

“You take them very well, love. Though,” You kiss his forehead and his lips in succession before you press a finger to his chin to make him look at you, “I’m not opposed to punishing you either.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my work! For updates, giveaway info, and general thought process, join me!  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/CalsLaundry  
> Tumblr: calslaundry.tumblr.com  
> Discord: CalsLaundry#9094  
> Newgrounds: https://calslaundry.newgrounds.com/   
> Instagram: CalsLaundry  
> Pillowfort: https://www.pillowfort.io/CalsLaundry


End file.
